


I love you even before I met you

by Kraihunbaekyeolchen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:33:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19838914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kraihunbaekyeolchen/pseuds/Kraihunbaekyeolchen
Summary: Doyoung traveled back into the past, Meeting Yoon Oh. He instantly fell inlove. But then, when Doyoung came back to the present, he met Yoon Oh's grandson, Jaehyun.





	I love you even before I met you

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god, I'm posting too much of my shits here. And nEWS FUCKIN FLASH I will be posting more teasers. Let me know what do you want me to update first.

Doyoung always wondered why he felt like he is finding for someone. Until, that _someone_ found him first.


End file.
